New Sister
by Patrece
Summary: Kim is upset that her parents divorced and now she has a new stepfather and sister. Can Kim handle a new sister who just so happens to have a crush on her boyfriend or will Kim crumble under her stepsister's shine.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom I cannot believe you married again." Kim shakes her head at the phone.

"Aw Kimmie, do not sound so upset about it." Kim's mother tries to calm her down.

"Who moves to a different country then marries a few months later?" Kim tightens her grip on the phone. "Huh mother tell me who?"

"I did and I thought you would be happy for me." Kim's mother sighs, "When you return you will have your old room and a new stepfather and sister."

"Aren't I the lucky one," Kim sarcastically mutters. "Mom I am happy for you really I am it's just that you barely have been divorced from dad for five months." I thought you and dad would remarry and we would be the happy family that we once were.

"Oh honey, the relationship between your father and I was over since last year." "We tried to make it work for your benefit." "I assure you that you will love your new family and you finally have someone to shop with and gossip with during family trips." "No more being the only child."

"Ha to my father I am." Kim rolls her eyes. "Besides I have Aisha and Trini to gossip with."

"I bet you will enjoy having a sibling your own age." Kim's mother smiles hopefully. "I have to go and prepare dinner." "See you in a bit sweetie pie."

Kim hangs up the payphone and stares at it for a second. Why is she not meeting me at the airport? These people are taking my mother from me already. Kim grumpily heads to the front doors of the airport and hails a cab. I need a little Tommy time. He will definitely make me feel better and some. Kim rings the doorbell with her luggage.

Mrs. Oliver opens the door. "Hello Kimberly it is nice to see you." She glances at Kim's luggage. "Did you take an early flight?"

"Yes, I wanted to see Tommy; is he here or with the gang?" Kim smiles at Mrs. Oliver.

Mrs. Oliver frowns, "Oh he went to help a girl with her car." "He told my husband who is completely forgetful and forgot her name."

Now it is Kim's turn to frown. "I really wanted to see him before I went home and saw my new "family"." Kim puts emphasis on the word family.

"Oh I heard about that; you must be so excited to meet your new family."

"Yeah totally," Kim tries to hide the sarcasm from her voice. "Do you know when he will be back because I can wait?"

"No dear, I do not have any idea." "I will let him know as soon as he comes in that you are home." Mrs. Oliver leans in and gives Kim a hug. "I am glad you are back sweetie."

"Thank you Mrs. Oliver; I guess I should be heading home now." Kim smiles at Mrs. Oliver before she asks to call for a cab. Once Kim is standing at her front door, she was even more upset that she had to knock on the door since she did not have a key. Since her parents' divorce, they decided to sell the home and moved to different locations yet Kim's mother liked the house so much she decided to move back there when she remarried.

Kim's mother opens the door. "My baby is home early; I am so happy." She wraps her arms around Kim. "You must have called me from the Angel Grove airport; if I had known you plan to take an earlier flight than I would have come and picked you up."

Kim shrugs her shoulders and grabs her luggage handle. "It felt weird knocking on the door to the only home I have ever known."

"Aw sweetie, your key is in the kitchen." Kim's mother looks a little worried for a second.

"What is it mom?" Kim asks.

"Uh just come inside dear." Kim's mother steps aside and let's Kim enter the house.

"I cannot wait to see my room; I missed that room." Kim begins to head for the stairs.

"About that how about you put your luggage down in the living room and come eat dinner with us." "We are waiting for your new sister to come home."

"She is not my new sister and where is she?" Kim demanded. She does not know anyone here besides she is new to this country.

Kim's mother looked a little worried again. "She met a friend and should be home shortly." She puts her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Let's go sit and wait with your stepfather.

"Why can't I go to my room," Kim stands her ground.

Before Kim's mother could answer, in walks Kim's new sister. "Sorry I was late mom, after we finished working on the car we decided to hang out for a while.

Kim looks at the girl. Mom? Who does this girl think she is and did she just say working on a car? Kim gives the girl the once over.

"Oh Kat you are just in time." Mrs. Hilliard gestures at Kim. "Kim decided to surprise us all and took an earlier flight; isn't that wonderful."

Kat glances at Kim before she smiles at her. "Why yes it is." "I am so happy to have my new sister here finally." "Although I bet nothing beats competing in the games." Kat gives Kim a hug before she gives her stepmother one.

Kim rolls her eyes. "Mother can you please tell me why I cannot go up to my room now?" "Did you begin redecorate it and think that I will not like it?"

"No dear it is just that well now you have a sibling and you both want the room."

"My room; she wants my room!" "The room that I have been in since I was a baby; the room I played in, slept in, and did my homework in." The room Tommy and I made out in multiple times in. Kim looks angry.

"What is all the commotion about?" Mr. Hilliard walks into the living room.

Kim gives him the evil eye. He is not my father; why both these people are strangers to me.

"Oh nothing dear, Kim just learned about the room debacle." Mrs. Hilliard gives a nervous laugh.

"Why would she even want my room; the room I have had since well forever." Kim is becoming annoyed with everyone.

"It is a nice room and it has a walk in closet," Kat adds.

"Yes that my father built for me when he realized I was like my mother and loved to shop," Kim tells her snootily.

"I know honey yet it is only fair to discuss who will receive the room," Mr. Hilliard tells Kim.

Kim looks her mother in the eye. Honey; I am not his honey nor will I ever be. If it were not for Tommy and the others, I would go live with my father in Reefside. "I am tired and I just want to go to my room and unpack."

"We have decided that until a solution has been made that neither one of you girls receives the room and that you both should choose other rooms for now." "Who knows you girls might both decide to stay in the rooms you two are already in." Mrs. Hilliard adds hopefully.

"Now that things are settled for now let's go eat dinner." Mr. Hilliard leads the way to the kitchen. She is a fireball.

Kim watches them walk towards the kitchen and sizes her new "sister" up. She is pretty I will give her that but she does not look better than I do and who cares that she has a few inches of height on me. I can take her down any day. Kim reluctantly follows them into the kitchen.

Kat sits down and sneaks a glance at Kim. She is gorgeous I will give her that but she is barely average height. The room will be mine. I am in a new country and new home.

As the new family begins to eat, Mr. Hart asks Kat about the car. "Did you two find out what was wrong with the car?"

"Yes daddy, he is very good at what he does." "He fixed the car in no time." Kat bites into a roll.

"Well what took you so long to come back home than?" Mr. Hilliard whose name is Karl eats a piece of chuck roast.

"Tommy asked me did I want a smoothie and we went to the Juice Bar," Kat tells him.

Kim nearly chocks on her mashed potatoes. "Tommy as in Tommy Oliver!"

"Yes honey; how do you know Tommy?" Karl asks.

Kat looks at Kim. I know he is your boyfriend and I think that sucks.

"He is my boyfriend and we have been going out for almost three years." Kim looks at her mother. Why did she not tell him or Tommy tell him for that matter?

"Oh right I forgot to mention it; sorry sweetie, it slipped my mind." "With the move and and all I forgot about it." Mrs. Hilliard whose name is Caroline sips her wine.

Uh oh; another thing for my daughters to argue about. "Good then you three won't mind hanging out together." "No one is left out."

Oh she will be. Kim sneaks a peek a Kat. That wannabe boyfriend stealer. "Whatever you say."

"So Kimberly how was the games?" Mr. Hilliard asks her.

"A lot of hard work and preparation." Kim says as she eats her chuck roast.

"Sounds like it was a blast," Kat looks at Kim.

Is this girl for real? "A blast it was not Coach worked us like slaves with little down time." Kim stares at Kat before she sips her soda.

"Kat was trying for the games before she had an accident," Mr. Hilliard tells Kim.

"She is a gymnast like me?" No one is stealing my thunder.

"No honey she is a diver but she had a terrible accident," Mrs. Hilliard tells her daughter. "She does not have to discuss it now if she does not want to." Caroline smiles at her new daughter making Kim roll her eyes.

Kat looks down at her food sadly. "I was competing in an event that would qualify me for the games." "When it was my turn to dive everything was going okay besides my nerves." When I did a flip off the diving board I hit my head on the board and the rest is still fuzzy after that."

Kim smiles at Kat. "I think that you should jump back on the board and give it another go." "When I fell off the balance beam my father told me to not give up and here I am in the games."

"Oh I am not sure I will ever dive again." Kat stares at the wall.

"Kim I think we should drop the subject for now," Mrs. Hilliard smiles. "Who is ready for dessert?" "I made apple pie."

Before anyone could answer, the doorbell rang.

"I will get it," Kim gets up from the table.

"Okay sweetie; I will have your piece of pie wanting for you," Mrs. Hilliard smiles at her daughter. She will come around.

Kim walks to the front door and peeks out the peephole. Tommy; oh he had better be here to apologize and give me a big passionate kiss. Kim opens the door.

Tommy was getting something out his backpack and did not see who opened the door. "Kat you left your…" "Kim; Beautiful I missed you." Tommy tries to give Kim a hug.

"Oh you missed me huh than why did you not come by sooner and why are you hanging out with her?" Kim puts emphasis on the word her.

"I uh she is your sister and I was practicing karate and lost track of the time." Tommy gives Kim a winning smile.

"I stopped by your house and she is not my sister!" Kim looks ready to smack Tommy.

Tommy stares at Kim for a second. "Okay alright I will not press the issue and I have yet to go home." "Mom is going to get me and wish I was Rocky again."

"Ha someone who knows when it is time to eat and comes home to actually eat." Kim scrunches up her face. "I bet he would not forget the fact that he has a girlfriend."

Tommy looks pissed off for a second. "I bet he cannot please you like I can besides you know he is a bit of a player." "I have only been hanging around Kat because she is your new sister."

"Oh so you were doing me a favor?" Kim laughs. "Forget your pointless argument and just kiss me already." Kim pouts.

Tommy rushes into Km's arms and kisses her. "Beautiful I have missed you and no one can ever take your place." Tommy kisses her again.

Kat watches from the shadows. I want a relationship like that. Maybe Tommy will be mine one day. Kat steps out of the shadows. "Hey mate, I was just going to tell Kim that her pi was getting cold when I heard your voice." Kat gives Tommy a winning smile.

Oh no she didn't. Kim is about ready to punch Kat.

Tommy can sense Kim's irritation and decides to defuse it. "I could go for some pie." "Come on Kim." He grabs Kim's hand and leads her towards the kitchen. He whispers to Kim. "Your pie is the best though." Tommy rubs her butt.

Kim giggles as she playfully pushes him. "Handsome; my mother is in the next room."

Kat sighs. Oh, some girls have all the luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy pulls out Kim's chair then takes the seat next to hers. "Hello Mrs. and Mr. Hilliard."

Mrs. Hilliard smiles, "Tommy I am happy that you are here and just in time for some pie." Maybe he can reason with Kim about the room situation.

"It looks delicious," Tommy tells her as she hands him some pie.

Kat smiles at Tommy. "Want some whip-cream?"

Kim stares at Kat for a second. "Nope, Tommy is a cool-whip person like me." Kim gives Tommy a few spoonfuls of cool-whip.

"So what is on the agenda for tomorrow?" Mr. Hilliard asks Tommy.

"I guess hang out with Kim and later meet up with the gang." Tommy takes a bite of his pie. "Yum and if Kat would like to join us then she can come as well."

Kim wanted to pinch or kick Tommy but instead she bites into her pie vigorously.

Kat face's lights up, "Oh I would love to mate."

Stop saying mate already we are in America. "Mom which room did you put my bed?"

"Kat took the room next to your old room, so the room after that."

Kim face turns red. "I have the room farthest away from you."

Mrs. Hilliard looks a little worried. "She was here and chose that room."

"I was at the games which you missed," Kim puts her fork down. I am becoming a stranger in my own home. Ha, she will not take away my boyfriend; the twit has already stolen my room, my home, and my mother, but she will not get Tommy.

Caroline looks at her daughter. "I know honey and I am sorry." "We did not mean to have the wedding on the same day as the games."

Kim looks unconvinced. "You knew when my games were going to take place and you promised me that you would be there." Kim looks upset. "Everyone else had their mothers there but me."

"Oh honey remember when you did pageants and your friends and you decided that you did not want your mothers around so much and made us wait in the audience."

"Mother that was different; we wanted to be more independent but the games were a different story." Kim shakes her head. "You never missed a practice or meet."

Caroline gives Kim a weak smile. "I will be there for the next one sweetie I promise."

"What if I do not want to compete again?" Kim gets up from the table.

Mrs. Hilliard looks shocked. "But you love gymnastics."

"I use to when my mother was there to support me." Come on Tommy."

Tommy looks unsure of what to do but follows Kim to her room.

"I cannot believe my mother thought I did not want her there." Kim huffs as she sits down on her bed. "I bet Kat had something to do with it; she knows about the games and purposely made my mother forget about it."

Tommy sits down next to Kim. "I am sure that is not what happened." Uh oh I need to make Kim like her new family. They seem like nice people and Kat does not seem like a bad person. How to do that without feeling the wrath of Kim or have her hold out on me. Tommy shudders thinking about that. "Your mother was so caught up in the moment that she…"

Kim cuts Tommy off. "That she forgot to go to her daughter's meet; the meet her daughter had been training her whole life to get to!"

"I am sure she will make it up to you." Tommy tries to hold Kim.

Kim shrugs him off. "I am not in the mood; no matter how far away from my mother's room." That flake is not going to get my room. "Ha I know how to keep my room." Kim laughs evilly. "In my room are my memories such as my height, our names carved in the closet door, and little incidents that left things." Tomorrow that room is mine.

"Um Kim maybe I should go home now," Tommy looks a little afraid of Kim.

"Okay go home and deal with your mother," Kim gives Tommy a little peck on the cheek.

So it begins. "Bye Beautiful," Tommy walks out the room. "Oh hi Kat; I did not see you there."

"Oh I was just going to my room," Kat grins at Tommy. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah I have to go and explain why I missed dinner." Tommy waves and walks down the stairs.

Caroline enters Kim's temporary room. "See it is not so bad in here."

Kim rolls her eyes. "Mother my measurements and Tommy and my initials are in that room." "My memories are in that room; I should have my room back."

"We will see," Mrs. Hilliard glances at her daughter. "Mr. Hilliard thinks that maybe Tommy…"

Kim holds up her hands. "No way is he going to tell me that I cannot have my boyfriend in my room when both dad and you said I can." "You owe me my room for missing one of the most important moments of my life."

Caroline flinches at Kim's last comment. "How about access to my credit card?"

"No dad gave me my own credit card when he hugged me after I won the games." Kim goes to her purse and takes out the card.

That is just like him; he will probably turn my daughter against me. If he has not done so already? "Listen sweetie I will talk to Karl but in the meantime please be fair about the room."

Kim begins to pout. "I know I said I wanted a sibling when I was young but I have out grown that and I want my room back." "Maybe dad would like to get in on this debate."

Mrs. Hilliard shakes her head. "We do not need to involve Dan in this." "I will talk to Kat about the room and tell her what you just told me about your memories."

"My memories," Kim stammers. "Mother you nursed me in that room when I was sick, you played with me in that room, and measured me as I grew." Kim frowns.

"Okay I will tell Kat that it is your room." Mrs. Hilliard kisses Kim's head and walks out. She walks to Kat's room. "Hello Kat, what are you doing?"

"Reading," Kat holds up a book.

Mrs. Hilliard smiles at her. "I talked to Kim and she does have fond memories in that room." "But do not fret; I will have you a walk in closet built for your room and how about we go shopping and decorate it any way you want."

Kat nods her head. "Okay mother I would enjoy that."

Caroline gives Kat a hug before she walks out. One problem solved.

The next day Kim goes down for breakfast. "Mom did you buy my cereal?"

"No honey I forget to but I will get it today." Caroline hands Kim a box that is already on the table. "Here try some of Kat's cereal; I am sure she would not mind."

Kim makes a face at the brand. "I will just eat a muffin instead."

Kat walks into the kitchen and pours herself a bowl of cereal. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Kat," Mrs. Hilliard smiles down at Kat.

Kim nods and takes a bite of her muffin. "I have to go and meet Aisha." Kim leaves.

"I cannot wait for our shopping adventure," Kat takes a bite of cereal.

Caroline smiles at her new daughter. "Neither can I."

Kim arrives at Aisha house and knocks on the door. "Aisha that girl has got to go."

"Why," Aisha asks as they head upstairs to her room.

"First she wants my room, next I find out she has a crush on Tommy, and third she tries to act perfect which is really annoying." Kim sits down on Aisha's bed.

Aisha nods her head. "Oh Kim it will get better."

Kim shrugs. "So has Adam asked you out yet?"

A few hours later Kim decides to go home before she meets up with Tommy. "Mom where are you?" Kim searches through the house and hears giggling coming from upstairs. She walks into Kat's room. "Mother I have been calling your name for a few minutes now."

"Oh sweetie, I did not know you had come home," Mrs. Hilliard adds more wallpaper to the wall. "Kat can you hand me the glue please."

Kim looks at Kat give her mother the glue. "What are you doing?"

"Mom and I are fixing up my room." Kat tells her like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Kim looks upset before mad. "We have not even begun on my room mother and you are helping her with her room." "What's next is she going to get our mother daughter days as well?"

Caroline looks at Kim. "You were with Aisha."

"Only because you did not tell me that you were going shopping." Kim crosses her arms around her chest. "I can do my room all by myself."

Kat looks upset. "Kim I am new here and do not really know anyone; so mom decided to do something fun with me."

Kim looks furious. "She is not your mother!" "She is my mother; go back to Australia and get yours." I want to hit her so hard right now getting mad at me for wanting to be with my mom.

Kat bursts into tears.

Mrs. Hilliard looks livid with her daughter. "Kimberly apologize to Kat right now."

"No why should I?" Kim becomes enraged. "You are my mother and not hers.

Kat begins to sob loudly.

"You apologize to her right now," Caroline goes to comfort Kat. "Kat's mother died from a car accident after her medication from her cancer made her drowsy."


	3. Chapter 3

Kim looks at Kat with sad eyes. "I had no idea; I am sorry."

"It's okay Kim; you did not know." Kat hugs Caroline tighter.

I said I was sorry now let my mother go. "My I have to go; Tommy and I have a date."

Caroline looks confused. "I thought you were going to hangout then meet with the gang."

"We changed it at the last minute." No way is that twit pulling the sympathy card on my man.

"Oh that is alright I am sure we can think of something to do." I will hang out with Tommy alone and have mother do those things with me too.

Caroline smiles, "We sure can sweetie especially with you guys father working late."

Kim rolls her eyes and walks to her room. She calls Tommy and tells him about their plans.

Tommy rings the doorbell and waits for Kim to answer it. I cannot believe she has me taking her out when this was supposed to be a chilled night; I hope I get some out of this. He looks up and sees Kat open the door. "Hey Kat, you look nice."

"Hey mate, my mom and I are going to dinner and a movie," Kat smiles at Tommy.

Kim rolls her eyes and clears her throat. "Let's go Handsome." She grins as Kat reluctantly moves out the way. "Tell my mother do not wait up and your dad." Kim takes Tommy's hand.

"Kim when are you going to realize Kat and her dad is your family as well?" He opens the car door for Kim and closes the door when she is in the car.

"First off Tommy they are not my family and will never be." "I have my family and they are not in it." Kim turns on the radio and gives Tommy a look to drop it.

Kat closes the door and frowns at it. "Some girls have all the luck," she whispers to herself.

"What was that sweetheart," Mrs. Hilliard asks her stepdaughter.

"Oh uh nothing," Kat smiles at her stepmother. "I just cannot wait for our mother-daughter date."

"Soon you will have a guy and not want to hang out with your mother," Caroline smiles down at her stepdaughter. I just hope you do not have that big of a crush on Tommy.

Kat grins. "I sure hope so but I still want to hang out with you."

Inside the Oliver's house, Tommy has pulled out Kim's chair for her. "I made a special surprise even if it was last minute." He says the last part a little quieter.

"I know it will be delicious," Kim smiles at him. "So where are the parents?"

"Out for the night and most of the evening," Tommy smiles as he sets the food on the table.

Kim shakes her head. "I do want to make out with you."

"Beautiful I want more than that," Tommy laughs as he kisses Kim on the head.

"Okay, but promise me something," Kim looks into Tommy's eyes.

"Anything," Tommy tells her.

Kim sits up straighter. "You will not allow Kat to come between us in anyway."

Tommy stares at Kim quizzically. "How would she do that?"

"She likes you and I do not want you to feel obligated to do any favors thinking that it is on my behalf for her." "Talk to me first okay." Kim puckers her lips for a kiss to seal the deal.


End file.
